leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Blastoise (Base Set 2)
print Illus. Ken Sugimori |reprints=2 |reprint1=BlastoiseBestCDPromo.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Ken Sugimori |species=Blastoise |evostage=Stage 2 |evoicon=008 |evospecies=Wartortle |evoname=Wartortle |type=Water |level=52 |hp=100 |weakness=Lightning |retreatcost=3 }} |rarity= |cardno=2/102|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} }} |jpdeck=Squirtle Deck}} |rarity= |cardno=2/130}} |gbid=B19}} |gb2id=B19|gb2set2= |gb2id2=P05}} Blastoise (Japanese: カメックス Kamex) is a Stage 2 Pokémon card. It was first released as part of the . Card text Base Set print Energy card to 1 of your Pokémon. (This doesn't use up your 1 Energy card attachment for the turn.) This power can't be used if is , , or . }} |name=Hydro Pump |jname=ハイドロポンプ |jtrans=Hydro Pump |damage=40+ |effect=Does 40 damage plus 10 more damage for each Energy attached to but not used to pay for this attack's Energy cost. Extra Energy after the 2nd doesn't count. }} Base Set 2 print Energy card to 1 of your Pokémon. (This doesn't use up your 1 Energy card attachment for the turn.) This power can't be used if is , , or . }} |name=Hydro Pump |jname=ハイドロポンプ |jtrans=Hydro Pump |damage=40+ |effect=Does 40 damage plus 10 more damage for each Energy attached to but not used to pay for this attack's Energy cost. You can't add more than 20 damage in this way. }} Pokédex data Release information This card was included in the with artwork by Ken Sugimori, first released in the Japanese . It was included in the with an exclusive red border and "Trainer Deck B" printed on the back of the card, distributed to prototype s before the officially launched in North America. In Japan, this card was released as an with different artwork by the same artist. It was first available through the Trade Please campaign that ran from February 10 to July 31 in 1998. Participants were required to mail a flyer included with copies of by Suzukisan to MediaFactory along with any two Pokémon trading cards and a return envelope within the campaign period. Participants could select a "course" detailed on the flyer by writing in the appropriate space. The "A Course" included a card and a promotional card. The "B Course" included a copy of this card and the Trade Please! card. The "C Course" included a card and the Trade Please! card. MediaFactory would then send the two cards from the chosen course to the participant, completing the trade. This print was later reprinted in the and again as part of the Pokémon Song Best Collection CD. The original Base Set print was later reprinted in the expansion. Gallery print Illus. Ken Sugimori }} Trivia *The Unnumbered Promotional prints available through the Trade Please campaign and in the Pokémon Song Best Collection CD have the Pikachu Records logo in place of an expansion symbol. *A few copies of the card lack the word "Stage" in the text in the upper right explaining how to play the card. *A few copies of the card have a red ink dot above Hydro Pump's Energy Cost. Origin is a move in the Pokémon games introduced later in Generation II that can learn. is a move in the Pokémon games that Blastoise can learn. This card's English Pokédex entry comes from , though it is slightly reworded. The Japanese entry comes from . Category:Base Set cards Category:Expansion Pack cards Category:Promotional cards Category:Intro Pack cards Category:Base Set 2 cards Category:Illus. by Ken Sugimori Category:Holographic cards de:Turtok (Basis 2) es:Blastoise (Base Set TCG) fr:Tortank (Set de Base 2) it:Blastoise (Set Base 2) ja:カメックス (第1弾)